Peter Evans
Informacje Galeria Peter Evans, a właściwie Peter Matthew Evans (jap. ピーター·マシュー·エヴァンス, pol. Piotr Mateusz Evans) - tytułowy bohater i główny protagonista kilku serii Bakugan. Jest graczem Haosu, byłym członkiem BakuGalaxy, a także strażnikiem absolutnego Haosu, jednej z domen absolutnych. Informacje Wygląd Peter posiada brązowe, wpadające w czerń, oczy i czarne włosy. Nie jest przywiązany do ubioru i fryzury, często go zmienia. Początkowo strój Evansa to płaszcz, w kolorach biało-szarych, czarne spodnie i buty. Ma długie, spiczaste włosy. Z czasem skraca sobie włosy. Nosi wtedy szarą koszulkę, z prześwitującą przez nią pomarańczową, jasne dżinsy i jasne buty sportowe. Niedługo potem przyodziewa strój, podobny do Spectry Phantoma, lecz z białymi elementami zamiast czerwonych. Powraca również do poprzedniej fryzury. Później, w związku z przyłączeniem się do szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, zakłada niebiesko-żółty kombinezon i pomarańczową przepaskę, rzadziej biało-żółty kombinezon połączony z żółtą opaską. Z czasem Peter zaczyna nosić szarawoniebieski, luźny garnitur. Do tej pory stojące włosy opadają wyraźnie na jedną stronę. Często zakładał specjalną rękawicę przeznaczoną do walk Bakugan. Później przyodziewa żółty płaszcz przepasany paskiem i zapuszcza włosy do ramion, lecz szybko zmienia to ubranie na białą kamizelkę z pomarańczowymi dodatkami i niebieskie spodenki, a włosy ponownie stają się długie i spiczaste. W późniejszym okresie czasu ma rozczochrane włosy. Na obu policzkach ma czerwone trójkąty, które przywodzą na myśl kły. Peter nosi ciemnoszare spodnie, które sięgają mu do łydek oraz szarą bluzę z kapturem. Zazwyczaj ma na sobie również podkoszulkę i metalową płytkę, która służyła mu za zbroję. Z czasem jego włosy opadają, a on sam nosi biało-niebieska koszulkę, niebieską bluzę lub żółtą kamizelkę, zielonkawe spodnie i czarne buty. Trochę później ma bardziej stonowaną fryzurę. Zaczyna nosić mundurek - białą koszule, czerwony krawat i dżinsowe spodnie, choć czasem także czarno-czerwony strój sportowy. Później lekko zmienia fryzurę i częściej chodzi w żółtej bluzie i dżinsach. thumb|120px W serii Przyśpieszony Świat, a dokładniej w New World, Evans początkowo wyglądał jak Spriggan z uniwersum Sword Art Online. Ma czarne, stojące włosy, duże, wytrzeszczone oczy, spiczaste uszy, czarny płaszch ze wzmocnieniami oraz szarawe skrzydła. Jest wyposażony w duży miecz. thumb|120px W serii Wieczne Igrzyska, Peter ma czarne, opadnięte włosy, duże oczy, brązową marynarkę z czerwonymi znakami, białą koszulę i granatowy krawat. Ponadto nosi granatowe spadnie i białe buty. Jest wyposażony w karabin snajperski. Osobowość Peter jest ambitny, wrażliwy na ludzkie sprawy. Podejmuje się wielu rzeczy naraz i potem zapomina o nich. W jego działaniu brakuje ciągłości. Evans jest niezdyscyplinowanym marzycielem, ciekawym, ale nieuważnym. Posiada wielkie zdolności, ale jest leniwy. Ma predyspozycje, by kierować w środowisku. Rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Jest wybuchowy, nerwowy, chciałby wszystko od razu załatwić. Nie lubi, by przypominano mu o jego powinnościach. Hobby Oprócz fascynacją bakuganami, Piter lubi rozkładać i składać z powrotem różne rzeczy. Słucha różnej muzyki, co pomaga mu się rozluźnić po ciężkim dniu. Lubi oglądać anime. Jego ulubionym sportem jest piłka nożna, w której gra na pozycji obrońcy. Relacje Przyjaźń z Amalią Sawą Przyjaźń z Oskarem Swiftem Przyjaźń z Mei Tanaki Przyjaźń z Aleksandrą Taigą Przyjaźń z Adrianem Ruego Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Sharpem Przyjaźń z Luke'em Blazem Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Umiejętności Na początku przygody z grą bakugan, Peter wcale nie potrafi grać. Z czasem nabiera wprawy i wspina się na 9 miejsce. Po utracie swoich bakuganów spada w rankingu. Zdobywa jednak nowego bakugana domeny Kryształowej - Lightnoida - z którym są praktycznie nierozłączni. Udaje mu się wywalczyć 2 miejsce. Podcza gry w piłkę nożną, Evans jest zazwyczaj pomocnikiem defensywnym lub po prostu obrońcą Bardzo sprawnie odbiera piłkę innym zawodnikom i dobrze podaje. Słabo omija innych zawodników i mimo, że strzela celnie, to najczęściej słabo. Umiejętności specjalne left Charakterystyczną umiejętnością specjalną Petera Evansa jest możliwość kontrolowania lodu. Potrafi go tworzyć, niszczyć i przeobrażać w dowolnym momencie. Najczęściej wykorzystuje go do leczenia rany własnych lub swoich przyjaciół. Potrafi również, dzięki silnej więzi emocjonalnej, połączyć się ze swoim bakuganem - Lightnoidem. Uzyskuje wtedy możliwość użycia supermocy swojego towarzysza. Statystyki Bakugany Wyposażenie należące do Petera Evansa czerpie energię ze Źródła Nieskończoności. Dzięki temu powiązaniu, wyjściowy poziom każdego bytu ściśle powiązanego z Lightnoidem zależy od jego poziomu mocy. * 15pxLightnoid - bakugan ** 15pxVenexix - mechtogan (200% G) ** 15pxVenexix Tytan - mechtogan tytan (350% G) ** 15pxDimonter - zestaw bojowy (20% G) ** 15pxReconblast - BakuNano (5% G) ** 15pxHyper Rapilator - pojazd bojowy (25% G) ** 15pxVenshield XT-1 - zbroja bojowa (40% G) Anime Po raz pierwszy wystąpił w serii Bakugan: Dziesięć Przedmiotów Zniszczenia. W tej serii najwyraźniej widać jego nieśmiałość, gdyż podlatując do ekipy Luke'a, pyta się chłopca, czy może mu zaufać. Peter wystąpił w wielu seriach jako pierwszoplanowy lub drugoplanowy bohater. Tutaj zostało wymienionych wiele serii, choć możliwe, że nie są to wszystkie: # 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia; # Nano Cios; # BakuGalaxy; # Kronika Wojowników; # Czas Zemsty;; # Puchar Galaktyki # Strażnicy Wszechświata; # Tajemnica Bakuganów; # Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych; # Zemsta i Obietnica; # W sieci Mroku; # Galaktyczna Podróż; # Galaktyczne Bitwy; # Galactic Storm; # Galaktyczny Mrok; # Dwa Światy; # Vestalianie i strażnik nieba; # Siedmiu Jeźdźców; # Nowa drużyna; # Wojna Królestw; # Najeźdźcy z Vesury; # Puchar Galaktyki; # Masters of Football; # Moc Światła; # Ostateczne Starcie; # Nowa Moc; # BakuSchool/seria; # Równoległy Świat; # Ciemny Sojusz; # Wojna Mistrzów; # Ognisty Podmuch; # Przyśpieszony Świat; # Najazd Nomadów; # Magiczna Gra; # Alternatywna Historia; # Oculus Mundi; Cytaty Ciekawostki * Często wykorzystuje zdania zaczerpnięte z gier komputerowych. * Saber jest w nim zakochana, natomiast Red Shooter go nienawidzi. Galeria Pierwsze wyglądy= Oc stamp pit.png Pit0.1.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 2= Pit1.1.png Pit1.2.png Pit1.3.png Pit1.4.png Pit1.5.png Pit1.6.png Pit1.7.png Pit1.8.png Pit1.9.png Pit1.10.png Pit1.11.png Pit i ja.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 3= Pit2.1.png Pit2.2.png Pit2.3.png Pit2.4.png Pit2.5.png Pit2.6.png Pit2.7.png Pit2.8.png Pit2.9.png Pit2.10.png Pit2.11.png Pit2.12.png PitGarniak.png PucharPit.png .1.jpg WEGEWG.jpg 12.png 32.jpg 31.jpg Vzsvszvs.jpg 44.jpg PitPuchatGalaktyki.png |-| Wygląd nr 4= Pit3.1.png Pit3.2.jpg Pit3.3.jpg Pit3.4.jpg Pit3.5.JPG Pit3.6.jpg Pit3.7.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 5= Pit4.1.png Pit4.2.png Pit4.3.png Pit4.4.png Pit4.5.png |-| Wygląd nr 6= Pit5.1.png Pit5.2.png Pit5.4.png Pit5.5.png Pit5.6.png Pit5.7.png Pit5.8.png Pit5.9.png Pit5.10.png Pit5.11.png Pit5.12.png Pit5.13.png Pit5.14.png Pit5.15.png |-| Wygląd nr 7= BakuSchoolPit1.1.jpg BakuSchoolPit1.2.jpg BakuSchoolPit1.3.jpg BakuSchoolPit1.4.jpg BakuSchoolPit1.5.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 8= BakuSchoolPit2.1.png BakuSchoolPit2.2.png BakuSchoolPit2.3.png BakuSchoolPit2.4.png BakuSchoolPit2.5.png BakuSchoolPit2.6.png BakuSchoolPit2.7.png BakuSchoolPit2.8.png BakuSchoolPit2.9.png |-| Wygląd nr 9= PitTaichi (1).png PitTaichi (2).jpg PitTaichi (3).jpg PitTaichi (4).jpg PitTaichi (5).jpg PitTaichi (6).jpg PitTaichi (7).jpg PitTaichi (8).jpg PitTaichi (9).jpg PitTaichi (10).jpg PitTaichi (11).jpg PitTaichi (12).jpg PitTaichi (13).jpg |-| Wygląd nr 10= PitHaru (1).png PitHaru (2).png PitHaru (3).png PitHaru (4).png PitHaru (5).png PitHaru (6).png PitHaru (7).png PitHaru (8).png PitHaru (9).png PitHaru (10).png PitHaru (11).png PitHaru (12).png PitHaru (13).png PitHaru (14).png PitHaru (15).png PitHaru (16).png PitHaru (17).png PitHaru (18).png PitHaru (19).png PitHaru (20).png PitHaru (21).png PitHaru (22).png PitHaru (23).png PitHaru (24).png PitHaru (25).png PitHaru (26).png PitHaru (27).png PitHaru (28).png PitHaru (29).png |-| Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Czysta Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:BakuGalaxy